Invisible
by Oceanna
Summary: Elle le sait : il est un ange. Elle le voit à chaque blessure qui disparaît en quelques jours, laissant sa peau neuve et sans cicatrice. Elle déteste cette absurdité sans nom qui donne le mirage qu'il est intouché par les années et ses batailles.


_**A/N :** Ceci est un OS écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du Fof, où nous avons une heure pour écrire à partir d'un mot, ici « cicatrice »._

.

 _ **Invisible**_

.

Il y a quelque chose de cruel dans la capacité des anges à guérir, songe Anna en passant une main sur le dos nu de Kratos qui somnole encore dans le petit matin. Sous ses doigts, ses muscles bougent avec sa respiration pendant qu'ils glissent sur le relief de quelques grains de beauté.

Durant leur fuite, un projectile s'est enfoncé dans son omoplate. Durant un affrontement, un désian s'est approché de son dos et il n'a pas pu éviter le coup de lance qu'il a reçu. Elle se souvient de son sang et d'avoir insisté pour bander ses blessures. Il a refusé la première fois – ils étaient encore des inconnus – et a accepté la seconde. Elle se souvient de son immobilité minérale lorsqu'elle a entouré son torse d'une bande de tissu qui venait de l'une de ses tuniques. Il lui a dit que c'était inutile, qu'il allait guérir rapidement. Elle s'est demandé depuis quand avait-il laissé quelqu'un s'occuper de lui pour son propre confort et non dans un but purement fonctionnel.

Il n'en reste rien, maintenant, même pas l'ombre d'une cicatrice.

Et elle se demande combien de blessures ont disparues ainsi dans la file des décennies et combien de douleur a supporté cette chair qui continue de donner l'illusion qu'elle n'a jamais été diminuée.

La cruauté, songe-t-elle, ce n'est pas celle de la préservation. Il y a des blessures de la ferme humaine qu'elle souhaite oublier, enfermer dans un coin de son esprit et ne jamais y repenser. Non. La cruauté, c'est cette fixité, ce mirage d'un corps figé dans le temps et dans un état. Combien de blessures a-t-il dissimulées comme un simple état temporaire, vite oublié ?

C'est une folie, ce corps. Une aberration. Les années laissent leurs marques, la _vie_ laisse sa marque. Elle hait les souvenirs de la ferme, mais il lui semble que renier cette partie de sa vie serait pire encore : une absurdité. Elle a été enfermée. Elle a été torturée. Elle a été un cobaye. Autant d'état avec lesquels elle se bat encore. À quoi bon nier leur existence ?

Elle connaît trop bien l'illusion que projette ce corps parce qu'elle y a cru, elle aussi. Kratos n'était pas son sauveur, mais il était un pilier une cane sur laquelle elle a appris à s'appuyer pour guérir. Il était pragmatique, factuel, stable. Elle a pu lui hurler le pire de ce qu'elle pensait,comme partager les joies intenses des moments où elle avait l'impression de pouvoir recommencer à vivre avec le monde. Il semblait inchangeable face à son identité mouvante et fuyante : un gardien de pierre.

Ce n'est qu'après qu'elle a commencé à percevoir le poids des ans, le poids des morts, le poids des guerres. Il était dans les phrases qu'il laissait en suspens, dans la manière dont il comptait les étoiles au lieu de dormir, dans la manière où il parlait des morts avec brusquerie, comme d'autres arrachent des pansements.

Il est un ange : il ne peut pas pleurer, ne peut pas dormir, ne mange que par obligation et son corps n'a aucune cicatrice plus de quelques jours.

Mais elle sait comment se tord son visage quand les larmes refusent de couler, sait qu'il compte les étoiles chaque nuit afin de tromper son ennui, sait qu'il a oublié la texture de certains aliments, et qu'il saigne aussi abondamment qu'un autre humain.

La caresse de ses mains s'est faite légère, et elle le voit frissonner. Elle devine qu'elle l'a chatouillé sans le vouloir, mais il ne l'arrête pas. Il semble presque reposé, ce matin, dans un état entre la méditation et la somnolence, parfaitement détendu. Sa peau est fraîche lorsqu'elle laisse courir ses lèvres d'une épaule à l'autre. Elle devine l'effort qu'il a fourni pour lui présenter son dos nu avec une telle confiance, et par contraste la vigilance terrible dans laquelle il se maintient la plus grande partie du temps pour ne pas être attaqué dans son dos.

Mais le matin est calme, annonce un beau jour d'été. La plupart des oiseaux se sont tus après avoir accompagné le lever de soleil. Ils sont dans une cabine de berger prévue pour être utilisée l'hiver, loin de tout, loin du monde, et ils peuvent prendre le temps de respirer pendant une semaine encore avant que l'ombre de Kvar ne les oblige à reprendre la route. Ils ont du temps, et Kratos a les yeux fermés et le souffle profond alors qu'elle embrasse sa peau traversée par un rayon de soleil. Elle se sent envahie d'une tendresse féroce, protectrice devant ce moment. Elle sait que si elle posait une question, il y répondrait sans rien dissimuler, même pour révéler les pires péchés – et elle sait qu'ils existent. Mais elle ne dit rien. Ils ont encore du temps pour cela, des nuits sans fin où le sommeil ne vient pas et où leurs fantômes les effleurent, des jours où Kratos choisit de se livrer un peu plus et de combler les silences de ses millénaires d'existence. Elle ne dit rien, et écarte ses cheveux qui tombent sur sa nuque pour l'embrasser. Elle sent son corps s'affaisser alors qu'il soupire.

Chair et sang, songe-t-elle et c'est une absurdité, si elle n'avait pas encore en elle le souvenir de sa surprise la première fois qu'il a été blessé, la première fois qu'elle l'a vu saigner. Avant cela, il était indestructible. Après…

Après, elle a appris à faire la différence entre la statue marmoréenne dont il semblait avoir les traits et ce qu'il est. Elle a appris à remarquer le passage du temps dans la tension de ses épaules, dans la manière dont il parle d'un passé lointain comme s'il était encore proche. Elle a appris à savoir que ses silences étaient une dernière défense contre ses regrets et sa honte.

Fragilité.

Il refuserait ce terme, si elle le disait à haute voix. Il est encore trop militaire pour ne pas penser que c'est un synonyme de faiblesse.

Pourtant, elle fait courir ses doigts sur la courbe subtile de sa colonne vertébrale et la chair autour de l'os s'enfonce sous ses doigts. Elle sait qu'en cet instant, si elle en avait la volonté, elle pourrait le blesser de quelques mots. Elle a conscience qu'il ne faudrait qu'un son, qu'un aboiement de Noïshe qui dort sur le pas de la porte pour que son corps perde son indolence et qu'il soit prêt à se battre et à tuer pour les défendre, à être blessé, encore, et à guérir alors que son corps n'a pas encore oublié le coup qu'il a subit.

Elle ne peut pas jurer de le protéger, elle n'en est pas capable : il reste infiniment plus puissant qu'elle et elle sait qu'il craint de la voir blessée ou morte beaucoup plus qu'il ne craint sa propre douleur. Mais elle peut se jurer de se souvenir des cicatrices qui effleurent sous sa peau et d'y faire attention à sa manière.


End file.
